


Packless

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost omega Derek, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Little bit of angst, M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's entire pack has abandoned him, and according to Stiles research he'll be completely feral by the next full moon, unless Stiles takes the bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Packless (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334996) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * Translation into Español available: [Packless [Traduccion]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645970) by [Happy_Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy), [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



It was a Thursday the first time Stiles noticed Erica, and Boyd weren't at school. Issac, however was. Friday the same held true. No Erica, no Boyd.

"Issac where's your pack?" Stiles asks, when they're still missing on Monday. "Normally all of you are absent, or none of you, I mean, it's not like you get sick."

"They left the pack." Issac seems to shrug it off. As if it was no big deal. "Something about wanting a stronger pack. I didn't really get it." Stiles jaw drops. "I'm probably joining Scott soon anyway." / _What_?/

"Really?" Scott asks before Stiles can adequately express his disbelief. Issac is the last remaining member of Derek's pack and he wants to leave, fuck.

"I've gotta go." Stiles mumbles, already slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading for the library. A week ago he'd found a website that matched everything he currently knew about werewolves. It was clearly hunter run, but the information was mostly accurate.

_Www.TheCode.com/packless.wolves/_

_A werewolf without a pack slowly loses control of their shift. They become violent and lose touch with their rational side. The longer a wolf is without a pack the less human they are. For a beta wolf to avoid going feral they must join another pack._

_However if an alpha loses their pack they can not join a new pack. Instead they must change people before becoming an omega, because an omega alpha can not change people, or join a new pack. The full moon directly after the loss of their pack will most likely lead an alpha to become feral. If action is not taken quickly a packless alpha will either change people against their will, or kill. Wolfsbane is the most..._

Stiles is not panicking. He is 100% totally calm. Derek still has Issac for now, and Stiles can figure something out. The Bell rings and something heave seems to settle in Stiles stomach. He's still trying to convince himself everything will be okay when Scott catches up go him.

"Stiles!" His best friend skids to a stop beside him. "Issac officially joined my pack." Scott bounces up and down in excitement.

"Fantastic." Stiles grumbles darkly. Of course Scott doesn't catch that.

"I know right!" Scott beams at him for a second. "Allison wait up! See you later Stiles." Scott throws over his shoulder.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Stiles growls out any remnants of his earlier good mood effectively demolished.

...

Stiles spends the rest of the week researching his ass off looking for a loophole. He's not offering to become Derek's beta unless there's no other choice. He picks up his phone without checking the caller ID.

"What?" Stiles growls.

"Derek wants me to join his pack again." Scott's voice whines through the receiver. As if Derek was trying to torture him. "He keeps saying he needs a pack. As if, he probably just wants the power high.

"Scott that's not-" Stiles tries to correct. Tries to get Scott to be his loophole.

"Anyways I gotta run. Full moon and everything. See you Monday." Scott hangs up.

"FUCK!" Stiles yells, racing downstairs and into his jeep. "Okay, time to become a werewolf Stiles. Yay!" He mumbles speeding to the preserve. He screeches to a halt about a quarter mile from the Hale house.

Derek is standing in the middle of the road mostly feral. Brilliant red eyes flash at Stiles in the moonlight.

"Derek?" He doesn't hesitate (much) getting out of the car, and is greeted with a warning growl. "Hey there buddy. You're a nice werewolf aren't you." Stiles tries to soothe eating a snarl. "I need you to bite me." Derek stops his advance and stares at Stiles. "You need a pack Der. I can be that pack, but you have to bite me." He holds out a hand in a gesture somewhere between placating and introducing yourself to a dog. Derek latches onto it and yanks him closer.

"Pack?" He growls out, the word slightly mangled around his fangs.

"Yes! I will be your pack, just bite me." Stiles chews his lip nervously, and Derek draws him closer.

"Bite?" Derek grunts out pressing his teeth gently against Stiles shoulder.

"Yes, bite me Derek. Make me pack." Stiles lets out a yelp when Derek's teeth sink in.

"Great I'm just gonna..." Everything fades to black.

...

Stiles wakes up to the smell of metal and dirt. Which would be odd enough if he couldn't hear his heart beat echoing off the walls.

"Where?" He mumbles, wincing slightly when his fangs drop without his permission.

"The train car Stiles. Relax." Derek's voice is surprisingly soothing. "Breathe deeply and feel the shift fade." Perhaps the nice voice is an alpha skill Derek's previously failed to acknowledge. Stiles breathes in his scent and feels his fangs retract.

"Sorry." Stiles sighs.

"It's fine Stiles. You did good." Derek praises. Stiles preens, a smiles taking over his face. Apparently when your alpha compliments you it's a huge ego boost. Werewolves are weird.

"Thank you." Stiles blurts. Derek fidgets slightly.

"I should be thanking you." Derek mumbles. "Why did you do it Stiles?" Stiles hesitates for a second and Derek flashes his eyes.

"You needed a pack. Everyone else is stupid. I wanted to help." Stiles shrugs.

"You didn't want it then." Derek's scent, previously soft and woodsy sours. "You've never wanted the bite."

"I did Derek, I wanted it." Stiles growls. It's not a lie. Not really. Stiles wanted to become a wolf. Just, not for himself.

"I shouldn't have bi-" Derek stops when Stiles slaps him.

"No!" Stiles growls. "You will not regret me. You are my alpha." Stiles eyes flash. "Please. I don't wanna be a regret." He shifts back, trembling slightly.

"I don't regret you." Derek assures. Stiles jumps forward and wraps his arms around Derek.

"Good, thank you." Stiles nuzzles into his shoulder and Derek wraps a hesitant arm around him.

"I'll be a good alpha for you. Promise." Derek whispers.

"Fantastic, can you start by buying an actually living space?" Stiles asks. "I can literally hear the roaches." He shudders.

"Oh." Derek says after a second. Stiles bursts into laughter.

"Your face dude." Stiles giggles. "You were so shocked."

"Shut up." Derek shoves his arm. "Also, yes. I'll buy an apartment."

"You're gonna train me?" Stiles asks, fidgeting slightly. Derek nods.

"Will it hurt?" He can hear his own heart pounding in his chest.

"No. I won't hurt you." Derek mumbles. Stiles beams at him.

"Thanks dude." Stiles smiles.

"Don't call me dude." Derek snaps, and Stiles jumps into a hug again.

"Nothing changes with you." Stiles ruffles his hair.

...

"Now let's work on our shift together." Derek says. Stiles has been a werewolf for a week, and Derek has a loft, and they've started how to be a werewolf training.

"You sound like a kindergarten teacher. Okay class everybody shift your right hand." Stiles claps twice jokingly, before easily popping his claws.

"Shut up." Derek growls, but he looks proud. Stiles beams at him.

"Look I can do individual fingers too, I've been practicing." Stiles pops one finger and Derek grins.

"Good job." Derek says. "Has Scott said anything about the whole," Derek pops his claws. "Grr?" Stiles shoves him.

"Nope, he's an idiot." Stiles says.

"Left Thumb." Derek says. Stiles shifts the claw carefully, and beams at Derek. "Good job."

"So, alpha-o-mine." Stiles says. "You got the snazzy new apartment, the freshly turned pack mate. Now what?" Derek laughs.

"Now we train. Think fast." Derek chucks an m&m at Stiles head.

"Wah!" Stiles arms flies up deflecting it.

"Catch this one." Derek requests chucking another one. Stiles laughs and nearly falls over trying to catch it in his mouth.

"Yes sir alpha sir." He mumbles around his m&m.

"Now two." Derek says. Training with Derek continues to be surprisingly enjoyable, rather than forcing Stiles to run a mile they play tag in the woods. Derek uses games to keep Stiles engaged, and he finds himself having fun. Everything changes when Erica and Boyd, also known as the betrayers, come back.

...

More accurately they stumble back into town, bloody and near death before passing out by the old Hale house. Derek is tempted to leave them there to heal by themselves, but Stiles convinces him to take them to Deaton.

"We need to know what did this to them Derek. Unless you want that to happen to me?" Stiles growls gesturing violently toward Erica and Boyd's wounds.

"Fine." Derek growls. Inside he's trying not to panic at the thought of Stiles being attacked.

"Good, lets get them to Deaton. I'll take Boyd." Stiles doesn't hesitate to lift the larger werewolf.

...

"Boyd!" Erica jerks awake screaming. "You can't have him you whore!" Stiles immediately runs a hand through her hair and she relaxes. "Stiles? What? Boyd! Is Boyd okay?"

"He's hurt, just like you, but you'll both be fine. Calm down Erica." Stiles soothes. Derek growls.

"What the hell happened? Why are you back?" Derek demands more than asks.

"Glarek, chill." Stiles scolds. Derek has to hide a smile.

"It's fine, we abandoned him. He's allowed to be pissed." Erica says. "I'm sorry. Nobody would take us in, and then some Fae bitch took a liking to Boyd." Erica's eyes are glowing by the time she finishes.

"You're safe now. We'll handle this." Stiles promises. That's the moment Derek realizes he hasn't treated Stiles like a packmate. He's treated him like the alpha mate. He would never allow a beta to make promises like that.

"Fine." He growls. "But if they want to rejoin our pack they'll have to work for it." He pretends not to notice the hopeful look Erica shoots Stiles.

"Erica? Wha?" Boyd's gruff voice fills the silence.

"Right here." Erica assures.

"Come on Sourwolf. The lovely couple needs a moment." Stiles drags him out the door.

"Fine." Derek growls, Stiles smirks at him and takes off into the woods.

"Catch me if you can!" He crows. Derek smiles.

...

Stiles loves running in the woods as a wolf. As a human he would have been tripping over himself, not to mention the foliage, but as a werewolf he was majestic, and more importantly he was fucking fast. Faster than Derek anyways.

"C'mon slowpoke!" He throws over his shoulder, only to recognize Derek's scent directly to his right. He back flips out of reach just as Derek dives for him.

"Be more aware Stiles." Derek growls, huffing slightly for breath.

"Fight me!" Stiles yells, and Derek dives forward. Stiles sidesteps it and laughs. In the end Derek winds up pinning him, and Stiles pretends that's not hot.

"Don't start a fight you can't win Stiles." Derek scowls.

"Aw, come on Der. If it gets you on top of me..." Stiles waggles his eyebrows. Derek's mouth falls open.

"Well aren't you a cutie." A feminine voice rings through the clearing.

"Fucking Fae!" Stiles grumbles as Derek climbs off of him.

"Have you seen my betrothed? He's a werewolf, about yay high," she gestures approximately Boyd's height.

"Yes." Stiles answers before Derek can. "He said 'back off.' You do know he's taken right?"

"I am a far better mate than that shewolf!" The Fae hisses. "I am queen Mir of the Seelie court!"

"Yeah, yeah, you're powerful, and probably rich. That's not the point lady. He loves Erica." Stiles sasses, the Fae queen grabs him by the throat.

"You dare to call me unworthy!" She screeches. Derek's growl rips through the clearing.

"That's the point lady. It's not about being worthy. He's taken. He loves her, you can't take that from him." Stiles argues.

"You're smart and cute, maybe I should keep you instead." She smirks at him.

"That'd be great if I wasn't sorta gay." Stiles shrugs.

"I like dudes lady. Particularly that dude, but he's sorta slow on the uptake." Stiles points to Derek.

"You werewolves are impossible!" She whines. "I should just marry a nymph like cousin Leela." With that she dissapears, leaving Stiles to slump to the floor.

"That was surprisingly easy." Stiles mumbles.

"You like me?" Derek asks.

"Umm duh?" Stiles pulls himself to his feet, and Derek jumps forward.

"Duh?" Derek moves to help Stiles, but he's already healed from where the Fae bitch grabbed him.

"Yeah, I mean firstly, have you seen yourself? Secondly, you're sweet, an asshole, but underneath that you're a giant teddy bear. There's no way you won't let Erica and Boyd back into your pack." Stiles smiles warmly at him. "You're not perfect sure, you've got a guilt complex the size of Texas, but you're one of the best people I know Derek."

"I like you too Stiles, do you wanna maybe get dinner sometime?" Derek blushes.

"Yes!" Stiles yells. "My dad is gonna be so pissed though. I'm still sort of underage."

"I can wait." Derek smirks at him.

"Aww, Sourwolf loves me!" Stiles crows darting in to squeeze Derek's cheeks and, earning a blush. "C'mon let's get back to Erica and Boyd, so they can grovel." Derek smiles wolfishly and Stiles shoves him. "I'm still gonna get fun training, right?" Stiles skips beside him and Derek just nods. "Are you practicing being gruff so they don't realize what a teddy bear you really are?" Derek doesn't say anything. "You totally are, you nerd!"

"Why do I like you?" Derek grumbles.

"Hey! I'm awesome Derek." Stiles pouts at him, and Derek laughs. "Sourwolf is defeated! Laughing wolf has been accessed!" Stiles crows, laughing.

"Shut up Stilinski!" Derek growls.

"That's bae to you mister." Stiles taunts, and races off before Derek can slap him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's reaction as requested.

Stiles may have made a mistake in not telling Scott about the whole, I'm a werewolf now thing, also the whole, I'm part of Derek's pack now thing. But, to be fair Scott didn't ask. He had been too busy for Stiles lately, and Stiles was maybe just a little bitter.

Which would have been fine, if Scott hadn't seen them kiss. Derek dropped Stiles into a booth at the diner before heading to the bathroom.

"You're dating _Derek_?" Scott asks, rather rudely taking a seat across from Stiles. "Freaking _Derek_ , of all people?"

"Yes Scott. He's an asshole, and an idiot, and he never listens, and he's a self sacrificing douchebag, but he's Derek. Derek, who would give his life for any one of us. He's loyal, and sweet, and Scott I _love_  him." Stiles can't help the small smile that takes over his face as he talks about Derek, and he knows he looks like Scott does whenever Allison is mentioned.

"But Derek." Scott whines, earning a glare.

"Yes Scott, I'm dating Derek, and if you want to judge my relationship choices, let me remind you, you're a werewolf dating a werewolf hunter."

"Did you say you love me?" Derek asks, easily sliding into the space next to Stiles.

"Hush, you. I'm gonna say it to you for the first time in a super romantic way, so you need to forget you ever heard that." Stiles scolds wrapping an arm around Derek's waist.

"Fine." Derek grumbles. "I didn't hear anything, but I think you defending me is very romantic, even if you called me an asshole."

"Scott can we talk about this later." Stiles tries to cover his blush. "I'm kind of on a date."

"I'm your best friend, don't you think you could have told me you were dating?" Scott looks liked a kicked puppy, and Stiles knows he should feel bad, but he doesn't.

"Well maybe you would if you actually talked to me for more than two seconds a day. Maybe you'd know I'm a werewolf now, and have been for a month, maybe I would have told you that me and Derek are planning a picnic on Saturday, but you can't find out those things unless you actually make time for me Scott."

"Stiles!" Scott whines, and Derek squeezes his hand.

"What can I get you?" A waitress asks. Derek smiles at her.

"We'll have two burgers, and two sides of curly fries." Derek tells her, gently rubbing his thumb against Stiles knuckles. She nods and walks away.

"You took the bite?" Scott hisses. Derek squeezes Stiles hand.

"Yes, and if you hadn't hung up on me the night of the full moon, you'd know that. You call me to rant and then hang up before I can respond." Stiles growls, eyes flashing.

"Stiles, baby calm down." Derek's voice rings soft and soothing in his ear.

"I'm okay Der. Promise." Stiles assures. "Scott, stop by later so we can talk. I wanna enjoy my date with Derek."

"Fine, but we're talking about this later." Scott scowls.

"Here's your food sir." The waitress sets it down in from of them.

"Thank you Janet." Derek smiles at her, and turns his plate so his curly fries are by Stiles.

"You really do love me Der." Stiles leans up to press a kiss to his cheek.

...

Stiles window opens at approximately nine o'clock because Scott, like most werewolves, does not understand the concept of a front door.

"So, you're in Derek's pack now?" Scott asks.

"Oh don't you try and guilt me." Stiles growls. "Yes I'm in Derek's pack, if I wasn't he'd be an omega, and your little girlfriend might've killed him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott whines.

"Because you weren't there Scott, when would I have told you? In math class?" Stiles throws his pillow across the room.

"I'm sorry, I just... With Isaac joining my pack, and Allison, I've been busy." Scott looks down.

"Look Scott, you're my best friend, but lately you've been a shitty one." Stiles explains. "I don't hate you, but you're gonna have to work for my forgiveness."

"I brought peanut butter cups, and a new video game." Scott pulls a bag out from behind his back.

"Fine, you're mostly forgiven. Let's play." Stiles grabs the game and drops down at the end of his bed.

"Well I sorta have a date-" Scott starts, and Stiles turns golden eyes on him. "I'm kidding, kidding, sheesh."


End file.
